A Trip Back To Hell
by ErikandChristine
Summary: Sarah, was leading a great life, then her stupid time turner takes her back to Tom Riddle's time. What's a girl to do. She makes a best of this trip back to hell, by making HIS life hell. R


Sarah Miles groaned as she trudged her way to her class. She was late, for the first time and why because she was trying to maintain her high average, which was pretty much the top of her year. She stayed up all night finishing all her projects from all her classes, she had even taken extra classes.

To go to her extra classes she had to use time turner, the only time they had done that was when Hermione Granger went to this school, Hogwarts. She had forgotten to use it to get extra time….and sleep.

Sighing she took it out of her pocket from Gryfindor robe. Carefully she turned it back so she could had time to reach her class.

"Hey! What are you doing here." The sound of the caretaker called behind her. Startled she spun to quickly and lost her footing. Her hand slipped and the knob turned to far on the time turner.

She closed her eyes waited for the fall to come but it never did, she fell against a soft…body. Her eyes fluttered open to look into a pair of silver ones. She pushed away from her savior and retrieved her books from the floor and hid the time turner from the eyes of the boy.

He watched her carefully. "Thank you." She mumbled. It was odd, no one was in the hallway when she had come and where had the caretaker gone.

"It's okay." He said in a smooth voice that sent chills through her. "I haven't seen you before, I'm Tom Riddle."

Sarah stifled her gasp by biting her bottom lip and shook his outstretched arm. Blinded by confusion she went as fast as she could to the nearest bathroom. She leaned against the cold wall and took a deep breath.

She slipped out the hidden time turner and this time let out her gasp. The knob had been turned much to far. More than a few hours…more like a few decades. Fumbling with it, she turned it in the right direction, maybe she could go back.

But nothing happened, her heart beating faster she finally noticed the crack on the back. It must've been knocked out her hand when she fell.

Suddenly she heard a flush and hid her secret in her robe once again. Sarah looked up to see a young girl in her 3rd year coming out of the stall. She spotted Sarah and came over to offer a hand.

"Who are you?" Sarah didn't reply. "You're lost aren't you. I bet one of those ignorant Slytherins hit you with a memory spell." The young red head concluded.

Sarah remained silent. The girl revealed her name, Lily Evans and led her to the head master's office. Sarah in her last year, towered over her.

Lily looked around hoping she may spot a teacher to reveal the password. Just then the gargoyles were moved aside to reveal a wizard with auburn hair and blue eyes.

"Professor Dumbledore, I found her in the bathroom, she wont talk. I think she got hit by a memory spell." Lily said. He nodded and led me into the office silently.

He steered me into the office. It was like a library with books lining all four walls, there were even piles of novels on the desk. Sure enough the headmaster was hidden behind a book.

"Ahem. Forgive me for interrupting, but this girl has been found in the girls washroom. She has a Hogwarts uniform, but she isn't a student here."

"Yes I am!" I said.

"Well, well. This is an odd predicament." The head master said, putting on his glasses and examining me.

"Well, I mean. I am a student here, but not in this time." I mumbled.

"She may be telling the truth Professor Dippet." Dumbledore suggested. "Let's interrogate her.

I sat down on the chair before and clutched my bag closely. I watched suspiciously as a drink was set before me.

"Here, you must be parched." Dippet said encouragingly.

I smiled. "Yes a truth potion would definitely quench my thirst."

He was taken aback but quickly changed his expression into a thin smile. "So you are indeed a witch."

I nodded and sighed. "Look, you don't need a potion to make me tell the truth. I accidentally turned my time turner to far back."

Dippet frowned. "Really." He asked in a suspicious tone. "May I see it."

I dug into my pocket and pulled it out. "It's broken so I can't go back. If you have an extra one, maybe you can let me use it. I really must get back to my time."

He took it from my hand and turned it over. He gasped. "It is… a time turner."

"Duh?"

"You don't understand. Time turners have only recently been invented." Dumbledore said.

"What!" I screeched, this could not be happening. How could I go back home? Suddenly the room was spinning.

"Uh, would you mind not spinning on the chair its making me dizzy." Dippet asked.

"OH." Heh, that explains a bit. "So how am I supposed to get back"

"Well, the ministry has to approve them, and that could take a few months." Dumbledore continued.

"Months!" I said feebly.

Dippet nodded. "Until that time I could enroll you into a class, by the looks of it, you are a Gryffindor."

Seeing as I had no choice, I agreed. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad…right? Then I remembered, Tom Riddle was in this time.

I smiled; maybe I could have some fun. Making him pay for the crimes he would do in the future.

Tom Marvolo Riddle, beware, your life just took an unexpected turn into the torture realm of my mind.


End file.
